


Glasses

by Elixaa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Shibusen | DWMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elixaa/pseuds/Elixaa
Summary: Stein owes his signature glasses to a concerned Marie.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Stein never wore glasses as a kid (though he does seem fine without it). Anyway, I like to think Marie had some sort of contribution to his professor look.
> 
> And of course, disclaimer: Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōhkubo.

"Come on, Franken!"

There was no use resisting Marie and her strength. Stein was pulled into the store which displayed a variety of glasses and lenses. "Marie, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I worry for your eye sight. You've been staying up late with your eyes on the computer screen. You'll strain your eyes if you're not careful!" Marie said as she began going through the display.

"My eyes are fine. My vision isn't blurry yet," he replied. Marie turned around and placed a pair on his face. "We can't wait for that to happen, can we?"

Stein removed the glasses. They weren't working for him. Plus, they were pink-rimmed glasses with a floral pattern. Marie only giggled. "Hmm, perhaps you need a pair that says, 'I'm a genius'."

Marie continued to look around for more pairs. Stein did the same, since he had no other choice. True enough, he had been straining his eyes and he knew what the consequence would be. But he couldn't care less. Marie, on the other hand, was thoughtful enough to have planned ahead.

She happily came to him as she presented to him the 'perfect pair of glasses'; silver-rimmed with round lenses. She insisted he tried it on immediately. He sighed and did so. It was a comfortable pair and it wasn't very flashy either. He looked at the mirror before turning to Marie. She beamed at him.

"You'll thank me later, Professor Stein."


End file.
